Zootanic: A Zootopia and Titanic crossover
by SpringTheFox
Summary: After winning a ticket to the legendary Zootanic in a lucky hand of poker, Nick Wilde and his buddy Finnick sail off for Zamerica. But when Nick saves an unexpected gray rabbit named Judy, the tables have turned. The fox and rabbit fall in deep love with each other, but when the ship suddenly strikes an iceberg it's a race against the clock for survival before the ship slips away..
1. Chapter 1: The Unsinkable Ship

April 15th, 1912, 2:15 A.M.

"Nick!", yelled Judy as she slid down the decks of the massive ship and towards the freezing ocean below.

He snatched her paw just in time to hoist her up to safety, her heart was pounding out of her chest by now from her near death experience. It was going down fast and time was running out. "I want you to hold on and don't let go!" "Trust me! We can do this together."

"I trust you!", she said as they gripped paws tighter and held on for their lives. The distance between them and the ocean below was closing fast. "Never let go once we go under Judy…"

"I won't… I promise...", she said as the ship finally plunged beneath the ocean. The frigid waters encasing around them as they were struggling to stay together. They were suddenly separated by the powerful sucking of the ship and currents. Judy screamed but was silenced by the waters drowning her out. She kicked with all of her might to reach the surface, and when she did she didn't see Nick anywhere.

"Nick…?", the world around her just got a lot darker…

April 10th, 1912

"Just stay calm", she thought to herself as they drove to port. The beautiful industrial city of Southampton had just finished its greatest creation made by bare paws. The Zootanic! The largest ship ever built, today was the day that she left for Zamerica on the legendary ship. It was said to be unsinkable, even by god himself. This worried Judy, she was a beautiful gray rabbit and she definitely had the looks. Often trying not to flaunt herself, she usually preferred to stay hidden. She wondered if a ship could even be able to receive such a remarkable trait… "Unsinkable… It just can't be" she said aloud.

"Oh you're overreacting Judith! It's perfectly safe," said Bonnie, Judy's mother. After her father had died years ago she had been living with her mother and her now fiance Jack.

Jack "Moneybags" Savage, as he was sometimes referred to as. She was… Unsure what to really think, just that she was forced to marry him. They were to be married upon the arrival of their destination. He was a very wealthy man and often tried to help her and her mother after the death of her father. He had died of sickness back in 1909, it was hard for her to move on though. He was very sophisticated and was always flaunting his money and possessions.

"I agree entirely, you see Judy… This mighty ship was created by the greatest working paws in all of England," he stated with such enthusiasm.

It just made her think, was it possible? Judy was always the type of lady to be curious about many things, it carried from her childhood. Back when her father was alive he often took her out to enjoy much of what nature had to offer, this started her growth of wonder. She missed her father deeply, the times they had together, thinking about it tore her up. It was a wonder, her curiosity often got her into trouble and got the best of her too.

She sat in silence for the rest of the ride, watching the sights of England pass by as she stared out the window. Pondering what just might happen…

He looked around the table at the three other mammals. His buddy Finnick glanced over at him and winked. A grin broke out on his face when he saw Finnick's wink of approval and looked over his hand of cards. The winning set is what laid before him. The red fox spoke out and broke the concentrated silence of the table.

"Well… sorry buddy, looks like ya ain't gonna find a job that easily ya know?"

"Nick you idiot!", he yelled and stood up to charge out at the fox. He was stopped by Nick's outstretched hand.

"You ain't gonna find one here… Cause we're goin to Zamerica! Full house right here buddy!" he yelled and threw his cards down as the other mammals shouted in rage. Finnick howled and ruffled the Nick's red fur with excitement. The two wolves sitting with them stood up, one of them grabbing Nick by the collar of his shirt and stared with cold in the eyes with hatred. He suddenly let go and landed a blow right in the other wolf's snout and started cursing in Irish at as he whimpered on the floor. Both Nick and Finnick burst out in laughter. They started shoveling the money and prizes they won into their sacks when an older wolf across the room spoke.

"Goin to Zamerica, eh?", they both nodded as he pointed to a clock up on the wall that read 11:55. "The Zootanic leaves in five minutes", he said and smiled.

Both of their eyes widened as they saw the time and scrambled to gather their winnings. They burst out the door running as fast as their legs could take them. Nick swooped up Finnick in a rush to get them through the crowd of animals, he ran as fast as he could shoving others out of the way. The clock was ticking and to Nick, it felt like time around him slowed as he ran on. They finally reached the ticket area with just seconds to spare. They had already started closing doors once they had arrived.

"Have you been checked and searched?", asked a tiger in the usual company uniform, clearly a sailor for the Zootanic.

"Absolutely sir, all checked", stated Nick as he let them through to the massive ship. They walked through the massive corridors of the ship with excitement, it was the biggest thing they had ever seen! They don't normally get to see these types of luxuries, being 3rd class and all. They struggled to earn money sometimes but it wasn't usually a big problem most of the time though. They hoped to earn a ticket to take the Zootanic over to Zamerica in search of a job, for some it was hard to find work in England. Many moved over to find work and settle down. For them it was a new opportunity and to start a brand new life.

They had arrived at the massive port of Southampton where the large vessel stood out amongst the massive crowd of animals. They were greeted by several cheetahs in uniform that began unloading their belongings.

"Welcome to the Zootanic", one of them said with a smile. "The strongest and most luxurious ship in the world".

"It is quite a pleasure", said Jack as he shook hands with the cheetah. He looked down at his watch that read 11:57 and smiled to himself. He was proud of himself, for he would be traveling 1st class on the greatest ship ever that ever stood. Over thirty-four hundred miles of open sea ahead of them. There was a secret he happened to learnand it really made him think. The company secretly built the ship not only to compete in comfort but in order to see who made the fastest ships. Who would reach Zamerica first?

The hand of another cheetah reached in to Judy and she took it with ease as he helped her out. She stepped out into the blazing sunlight of the world, there in front of her stood the mighty ship she had heard so much about. She looked over the grand masterpiece several times but stayed silent. Jack had suddenly appeared and was taking her arm in arm to the ship ahead. They walked up the bridge that led to the ship where they boarded. She stepped into the massive corridors of the ships interior. She took a look around to admire such beauty amongst the decor.

"It would be such a shame to see this all disappear if your assumptions seem to be incorrect", Judy spoke.

"Nonsense, you really should trust what they say Judy. Don't be so dreary and liven up", Jack said looking past her. He smiled to himself and they continued their way down the hallway.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

He made his way up to the top deck, Finnick following behind. Nick was smiling brightly the whole way.

"We got lucky man", Nick grinned as he heard his friend say those words. "You know it buddy, the luckiest guys in the world that's what."

They saw sunlight through an open stairwell that led to the top decks. The sun blinding them as they reached the top. A massive crowd waving out to the other animals below was the sight they were greeted with, they ran to the railings of the ship and looked out at everyone down below. They climbed up on the railing and waved their goodbyes.

"Goodbye!"

"We'll miss you!"

Nick felt his heart beating out of his chest with excitement and he smiled. The sound of the 12:00 bells filled all of Southampton and the loud, ear-piercing whistles of the ship filled the air around them. There was an earth-shattering thump as the ship began to move. The waters below them began to splash up the side of the ship as the whistles bellowed one last time. The ship had finally set off. Nick walked off towards the stairwell again and Finnick followed. He slapped Nick on the back and howled with laughter.

"We really did it man… We really did it", he said as he followed Nick.

"We sure did buddy."

And with that, the Zootanic set off on its journey and Nick smiled… He was going home.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

He made his way through the corridors once again, this time down deeper into the body of the ship. Finnick following behind trying to keep up with Nick's excitement of the vessel. 3rd class passengers always had their rooms towards the bottom of the ship while the 1st class had the top, much closer to the decks. He didn't mind though, it just mean that they would be able to see more.

"So where we goin again?" Finnick asked, clearly impatient to settle in.

Nick ignored him and continued his trek onwards through the massive hallways of the ship. "Room number 63" he thought to himself. It was all so overwhelming to Nick, he had never been in something so large before. After what seemed like about an hour of twisting and turning of halls, they had finally reached their designated rooms stated on the tickets he held in his paw. They walked into a small white room with two white bunk beds, one on each side of the room, that had its door hanging open. The room was… small… but neither of them cared, it was just how they lived. They saw two wolves standing and talking to each other beside one of the bunks when suddenly one of them turned to face Nick. The wolf tilted his head in confusion at Nick while the other did the same. He smirked at the wolf and turned to see Finnick climbing up on to the top of their bunk beds.

"Who said you get to be on top?" he said and playfully punched his friend with a chuckle. Finnick laughed and shoved him away, joining in on the fun himself.

The two wolves turned to each other and cocked their heads in even more confusion as one of them spoke to the other in Irish.

"Where's Steve?"

She was escorted through the halls by her fiance, admiring everything several times over as if she hadn't already seen it all. She was picture perfect, from her gray fur to her beautiful amethyst colored eyes. But on the inside however, she felt trapped… Trapped in the life of a poor rich girl, she wanted to escape but couldn't. Judy had always wanted to escape from the restraints of England life, her chance had finally come once she heard that the Zootanic was setting sail for Zamerica. Starting a new life could be just the thing for her she often thought. She continued on through the elegant halls of first class, even though she hated being rich… She sometimes loved the way it all looked. They arrived it front of a very large room with a wooden frame and walls, the floor was a beautiful red carpet with roses outlined in white. She looked around the room trying to take it all in at once. The walls were covered in lots of decorations, mostly paintings. This caught Judy's attention greatly, she had always loved the idea of arts. When she was just a kit, her parents would often take her to some of England's finest art museums.

"These paintings… They're so exquisite!" she stated excitedly as she ran her paw through the fine material of the paintings.

"You and those paintings, huh?" Jack said as he rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly share her love of paintings and often found it a waste of time.

Judy sighed as a single tear was shed from her eye. She didn't understand why he wasn't able to see what she could in art. She quickly wiped away her tear and simply nodded with a sigh. He slowly walked towards her with a smirk plastered on his face and spoke in a somewhat soft tone.

"Perhaps we should head up on deck dear?"

She stood in silence at a painting that hung on the wall, it was a beautiful field with lots of pink flowers all around. She then slid her paw across that one softly as well. She was very intrigued with such a beautiful work of art. She hadn't realized that he even said anything until she felt an arm shake her back into reality very startled.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked you if you wanted to head up on deck. Check out the scenery?"

She nodded with agreement and decided that she would just keep her mouth closed. He took her by the arm once more as she followed him through the halls. She was silent most of the way, oos and ahhs escaped from her every so often as she looked at the area around her. She thought about being an artist before, to paint her dreams on a canvas. She never was able to see it happening though. They arrived up on deck where the sun was up high and bright. Jack looked at his watch that read 1:00 in the afternoon. He stood and looked around the scene up on deck as Judy walked off. She walked over to the railing and rested her arms over the top, she leaned over a little to get a better view. The vast blue ocean sprawled out in front of her very eyes.

"It's a beauty, the ocean that is," she said to herself.

She gazed out at the endless ocean and a little smile formed on her face. That is until something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She glanced over to see something… No, someone looking at her from the decks below… He was a red fox, this she knew for certain. She could easily pick out the most specific of mammal types and always could. He was with two other mammals, one she could tell was a very small fennec fox and what seemed to be a gray fox as well. He wore a brown button up shirt with pants that were a slightly lighter version of his shirt. Over his shirt he wore a pair of suspenders that seemed to match together perfectly. She glanced quickly at his green eyes, they seemed… Extraordinary. She looked away quickly as she felt her face heat up slightly. She wondered something just then… What was he thinking?

He sat with Finnick on the upper decks, the cool breeze running through his fur and the sun lighting up the surface of the ship. The two had been talking with a fellow third class passenger for a while. He was a gray fox that was about a year or two older than Nick himself.

"So I yer an artist, huh?" said the gray fox with a smile on his face.

Nick held his sketchbook in his arm as he noticed that the fox had pointed at its presence. He pulled it from under his arm and passed it over.

"Thanks, oh and the name's Sean," he stated with an outstretched paw. Nick shook paws with him sporting his own smile.

"Wilde, Nick Wilde," he said calmly.

The two smiled at each other and took a seat as Sean looked through the sketchbook that Nick had given to him. He looked through each page in admiration, eyeing each and every detail like he might never see it ever again. Nick had always been very skilled at being able to create what he could see, it was just a natural talent in him. His gift was that he could see a lot in the others around him.

"You're very good at what ya do here Nick, very good."

"He's got that natural talent in him," Finnick teased and punched his friends arm.

He chuckled at the remark that his friend had made. Sean had continued to look through the drawings one by one and compliment them all. Nick noticed something out of the corner of his eye that really caught his attention. He looked over and saw someone that caught his eye. The rest of the world and talking was drowned out as Nick watched her in wonder, she was the most beautiful mammal he had ever seen. She was a gray rabbit who wore a beautiful white dress and seemed to have a necklace of diamonds on. She stood leaning against the railing up on the higher decks staring out at the endless ocean. He could hear the faint mumbles of Sean and Finnick talking beside him, until he saw a gray paw snap its fingers in front of his face. He ignored and kept watching, clearly intrigued. They followed his gaze up to the rabbit by the railing and burst out in laughter. She looked directly at him as if she noticed for a brief second, she was absolutely gorgeous with her amethyst eyes he had thought. She quickly turned away and he could have sworn that he saw her blush, even if it had only been for a short moment. He was shook back into reality when Sean grabbed his shoulder and said his name.

"I wouldn't count on it buddo," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, there ain't no way you're gonna get to someone like her." "Besides, she's a rabbit man! Why not try and find some cute vixen?" His idea made him howl with laughter once more. He loved to tease his friend more than anything, he enjoyed seeing Nick with that embarrassed look on his face.

Before he knew it, she was being escorted away by another rabbit that looked to be about the same size and age as her. He lowered his eyes and turned to focus on the two foxes that had been trying to get his attention for the past two minutes. He blinked several times as they waved their paws in front of his face. He focused on the two and smiled with a laugh.

"Forget her, yer more likely to get struck by lightnin!"

Finnick laughed loudly, causing the attention of nearby passengers. Nick turned around to lean over the railing once more. He stared out towards the ocean and sighed heavily in thought.

"I just wonder," he said with his back to the other two.

"Wonder what?" Finnick turned to the gray fox that asked him.

He paused for a moment to consider his thoughts once more before he spoke. He had so many questions.

"I wonder who that was…"


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Up

She sighed with sorrow as he pulled her away. Her whole view taken from her as the smile she had vanished. He walked her back inside the ship with impatience, confusing her in the process. She passed through the halls once more, not getting enough of it all.

"Why all the rush?" She said with a lazy sigh.

He broke into a smile as the question had come up, they had planned to have lunch with the master ship builder and designer. He knew this was a perfect chance to get to know them better, Being one of the richest men on the ship after all. Jack was the type who loved to get close to mammals for their money, he despised most everyone and didn't care to make friends with them.

"I scheduled a meeting with the master ship builder and designer" he stated proudly grinning at her.

She put on a fake smile for him and it vanished once he turned away from her. She never really cared about meeting new people that much, she always wished to stay hidden from those around her. As he dragged her along she got to thinking about something. She remembered seeing the fox from up on deck and before she realized it, she had been thinking about him but didn't know why. Maybe she was missing something… and a piece in her life had finally been discovered after so many years.

He stood up with the other two foxes in confusion from his thought. He only had one thought on his mind at that very moment, he really wanted to know who that rabbit was. She was the most beautiful mammal he had ever seen. He didn't care that she was a whole different species than him, that she was a prey and he was a predator. He started to walk off towards the short set of steps that led up to the first class deck, this startled Sean and Finnick as they ran after him. Nick's mind was racing as millions of thoughts started appearing out of nowhere.

"Where are ya goin lad?!" Sean yelled after him trying to keep up as Nick began to start running.

Nick stopped in front of the gate to the stairs up to the deck and read the sign that hung over the locked gate. '1st Class Only' it read in big red letters. He shook his head and poked his head around the corner behind the gate. A white wall loomed in front of him and he looked it up and down until he had made his final decision. He snorted and rounded the corner to continue his examination.

"Boys! Let's go, get over here" He yelled back at them and turned back to face the wall once more.

The two foxes ran over to Nick and looked to each other to exchange a glance of confusion with each other. They looked over at Nick who now seemed to be attempting to climb up the wall that stood in front of them. They laughed at the fox failing to climb the wall and just falling back down. They broke into a fit of laughter and kept on watching.

"Don't just stand there! Give me a boost!" He barked at the two of them.

Startled, they walked up to help him before he would have to yell at them again. They both lowered a paw for him to get a boost upward. Nick shot himself upward to the decks above and the two watched as he disappeared over the top of the railing. A weasel crewman came over to see what all the commotion was about and saw what looked like two foxes trying to sneak up to the first class deck.

"Hey! Get back to your area where you belong rats!" He yelled at them.

The two foxes were startled and ran back down onto the third class deck as the weasel chased after them. Nick took a peek over the railing to see Sean and Finnick running away and he ducked just before the crewman glanced up the wall. He ran away just in time and looked at the first class deck ahead of him. He walked down the deck to where he saw her go. He was determined… To find the one that he so desperately wanted…

She had arrived back at the room they had been staying in and Bonnie had started to help her dress for the lunch meeting. She had been put into a lovely white flowered dress and wore a sun hat. She stood still and in silence as she was dressed and her makeup was applied, she was stunning and just absolutely gorgeous. Her mother had smiled due to the fact that she had been pestering Judy for the past ten minutes while tying the dress. Judy didn't seem to mind it that much, she stood tall and strong like a proper woman of her time. She listened, she obeyed to the things that were asked of her now that she was an adult and often allowed the fun to slip past her all the time. To her, things weren't as fun anymore and it was much worse lately.

"Cheer up Judy, you get to meet some very important mammals after all," Bonnie said as she continued to build up her daughters appearance.

She gave a fake smile before a heavy sigh as her ears dropped behind her head. Bonnie rolled her eyes as the smile on her face quickly turned into a look of what seemed like maybe disappointment. Judy looked out one of the windows of the ship and stared out at the ocean, the waves splashing about and the sun up high in the sky.

"Mother?" she sighed with an almost somber look on her face.

Bonnie's ears had perked up when she noticed the gloomy tone in her daughter's voice. She straightened up and looked at Judy with a puzzled look.

"What seems to be the matter dear?" she asked in a soft and reassuring tone.

She looked out the window of the ship once again and spoke "Doesn't this all seem far fetched with this 'unsinkable' ship and all?" she asked with a now serious tone. Bonnie paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before she answered her.

"I believe it to be that way only if you make it out to be that way yourself" she responded with a smile now planted on her face.

Judy lightened up a little but not enough to banish her sorrow forever, she glanced up at the clock as they both knew what the time was. It was time for their lovely luncheon.

The last of the explosives had been set off as the whole crew stared at the screen, sweat dripping down each of their faces. The year was 1972 and this was the day that they would make history for the world that had awaited their legendary find. Having recently discovered the thought to be lost wreck of the mighty Zootanic, they had claimed that they would raise the ship from its mighty slumber at the bottom of the ocean. Their careers at stake as every stressful minute passed by. They knew that the only way to free it was to somehow loosen its grip with its sandy grave at the bottom. As the last of the explosives went off the monitor in front of them showed signs of movement, the sand that had been disturbed had ruined their chance of seeing the thing for real but they had carefully calculated sensors that had solved their problems. That's when they had noticed the movement, they realized this right away and relief started to wash over all of them at once. The ship had been jarred loose from its burial slowly but surely. Slowly the ship had begun to rise from the sand completely and started to climb up towards the surface. The slow grinding of aged iron from beneath the waters filled the space around itself and the air bubbles had rolled up the hull from the pressure release. The ship had started to increase its speed upwards at a steady pace before it had been sailing up to the top at a speed none of them could have ever thought. The sand rolling off from its insides and off of the outside exterior as well. The grinding and creaking continued as the mighty beast had approached the surface faster and faster. At long last she slowly breached the waters of the ocean in which she had sunk. The crew stepped out on deck to look out as something seemed to be disturbing the waters, they had begun to splash violently from the ship. A long piece of discolored wood had appeared from beneath the waters following a deep rusty color just in front of that. A smile spread across the face of the officer in charge as he knew exactly what it was. The ship had come up by the bow and slowly climbed up out, slowing more as the more had come out from under. They saw the rusty ship peak out and rise up into the sky now slightly picking up the pace as water rolled off from what had already been revealed. She raised up higher and higher before slowly falling back down to balance out. Water started gushing off now as the ships stern had began to follow up with the front, the rest finally coming into view. The ship was finally visible completely, she was was decayed from front to back. Over fifty years had she been at the bottom of the ocean, her strong black paint had worn away into a filthy brown rust that covered her inside and out. The crew had begun to cheer loudly and celebrate as they had met what they had been working at for about six months. One of them had even brought of champagne to celebrate the occasion. They stared out and cheered at the massive ship that stood before them, draining away her insides full of water. He stood proud as what they had thought was impossible had been done, they had raised the 'unsinkable' ship.

"We did it, we actually did it!" said an orange looking rabbit as he patted his friend on the back.

The fox had straightened up and smiled at his friend with charm. He had waited for this moment to happen forever. He could finally be the one to rediscover something amazing.

"That we did, and now we get to salvage this mile long thing!" he said jokingly earning a laugh from the rabbit.

"That we can" he laughed in return. "C'mon Finnick, the press is here for you" said the rabbit guiding him away.

He took one last glance at the Zootanic before making his way back inside. He took a picture from inside his pocket to look at, he smiled at what was seen before him and it made him feel good. He slid the picture into his pocket and started to walk off, not noticing that the picture… Had begun to float off towards see from out his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meet

Nick slid with his back pressed against the wall of the ship and made his way towards the other end slowly but surely. He wanted to make sure that he didn't get caught by anyone, class separation was heavily enforced on ships like the Zootanic. He peeked around the corner of the wall and saw that it was all clear, with one jolt forward he swung himself around the corner and down the stairway into the ship. His jaw almost dropped to the floor as he got his first look at the life of a first class mammal, such elegance and charm filled the room. The room that he happened to walk into was especially grand and very luxuriously decorated from top to bottom. The room had paintings scattered on the walls all around the room, this caught Nick's attention greatly. Being an artist himself, he often loved to see others creations because he was one to see the best in others work. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, it seemed to contain artwork on its sides as well as on the ceiling around it. The artwork looked to be depicting several different species of mammals all wearing angel-like wings and gathered in a circle that surrounded the middle of the chandelier.

"This is insane… It's all so vast and impressive," an awestruck Nick whispered to himself with wide eyes.

He whisked behind a wooden pillar just in time as a group of three rabbits passed along in front of him. His heartbeat was pounding out of his chest by now, he sighed with relief when he realized that he had just barely saved himself. It was going to be a death trap for him to make his way through the minefield of first class passengers who seemed very observative. All just to find that girl-. He saw one of the three rabbits speaking to the other one, the male of the group nodded her off and she began to walk in the direction of where Nick was hiding. She got closer and closer and Nick started to panic. He hid behind the corner once again and waited in complete silence. His heartbeat quickening at a drastic pace and sweat started to pour out of his fur as he tried to stay as quiet as possible. He stopped and stood dead still when he heard a voice speak to him.

"Excuse me?" said the voice that spoke beside him.

The voice was that of a female, she sounded beautiful. It was like an angel was speaking to him, her voice was very calm and sounded even more loving than his own mother's voice from when he was just a young kit. He turned his head slowly so that he was facing her head on and looked down at her. His heart dropped to the floor when he saw who it was, he didn't know whether to be relieved or deathly afraid of the situation. It was her, the gray rabbit that he saw from out on deck. She was standing there, right in front of him, her beautiful amethyst eyes looked straight into his lime green ones. His jaw moved up and down but no words came out as he looked down on her. Seeing her up close made him extremely nervous and an overwhelming sense of fear overcame him all at once. Her eyes glistened in the shining light of the sun coming in from the ceiling. All he could do was stutter so she spoke up.

"U-um… Excuse me, you seem to look like someone I… Saw out on deck a little while ago. I know it sounds crazy but… Was it you I saw out on deck?" She asked with with a very shaky and stuttering voice.

"Either that or I believe I might be going a little crazy" she chuckled nervously.

It took him several seconds to say anything at all, he just sat and stared into her gorgeous eyes for what felt like hours on end. He finally snapped out of it when the rabbit waved her paw in front of his face.

"Oh! M-my I'm very sorry miss…?"

"Judith Laverne Hopps just happens to be my name sir," she said with a very cheerful tone in her voice.

"Oh please miss Hopps, just call me Nick, Nick Wilde," he said lightening up but he noticed that his face was becoming very hot.

He eased up at her light smile and suddenly felt much better. He found himself falling deeper into her beautiful eyes, her smile warmed his heart and he found himself blushing again. She spoke once more but this time she had a slightly worried tone to her voice, almost like someone delivering some bad news.

"Sorry, it's just that something here seems… Off," she said with her smile dropping to a frown.

"Oh, right… I'm guessing it's because I don't exactly look like someone who's in first class, huh?" He asked nervously, his smile dropping as well.

"Welllllll you don't exactly look that kind of mammal, no offense."

"None taken at all."

Silence fell between the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Nick could feel himself becoming unbelievably flustered at the long silence. That was until Judy finally decided to speak again.

"Well Mister Wilde, it's very nice to meet you and all but I must ask… Since I believe that was you that I saw out on deck, what was it you wanted?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! Well I uhhhh… I mean it's complicated," he stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck thinking for an excuse.

She crossed her arms and stood with a pushed out hip. She raised an eyebrow at him and started to get slightly annoyed.

"You're not some stalker are you?" She said with her raised eyebrow slowly turning into a very angry look.

"N-no! You have the wrong idea ma'am! My intention wasn't to stalk you, I happen to be an artist!" He explained with rising panic in his voice.

Her eyes went from a deep anger to a somewhat caring look, with her frown turning into a little smile. She tried to hold back a giggle but found it to be very hard. Nick was dumbfounded at why she had started giggling out of nowhere, she seemed like she was happy though and this was relief for him. He noticed one thing that was out of the ordinary though, she was becoming seemingly flustered like he had.

"You? An artist?" She said with a smile.

"You're third class though, an artist couldn't be third class could they?" She added with great curiosity.

He took a bow of respect towards her and pulled something from behind his back, revealing a sketchbook. He handed it to her with a smile, she raised an eyebrow with curiosity and took it from him. She took hold and opened up the sketchbook with ease. He watched as her eyes widened while she seemed to examine each and every page like a child and his new coloring book. One of her paws slowly lifted to cover her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Th-these are absolutely a-amazing!" She said with such happiness.

Nick found himself becoming very flustered once again, he was honestly starting to think that he might need to get that checked out. He began to sweat again, which was another problem to him as well. He felt a new feeling, his heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt like an enormous weight had fallen on his shoulders.

"Thank you miss, that's… Very kind of you to say," he said stuttering even more.

"Please, just call me Judy. I honestly don't like being called formal names," she said rubbing the back of her neck with a paw.

"So Mister Wilde, you said that you were an artist… Not meaning to be rude or anything of the sort, but what does being an artist have to do with my question regarding stalking?" She said crossing her arms again, the sketchbook still held in her paws. She noticed that she still had it and turned it back over to Nick. He gladly took it back and gave his response slowly and nervously.

"Well… It's just that I thought that… Y'know, I realize true beauty when I see it," he said almost regretting his admittance as soon as it left his mouth.

She gasped and covered her mouth with both paws as both of her ears shot up and she flushed a deep shade of red. Her smile faded and a look of what seemed like slight terror had claimed her face.

"M-mister Wilde! Please don't say such ridiculous things! I-I mean I'm a rabbit, and y-y-you're a fox!" she said trying to hide her face.

Nick jumped a little at her reaction but thought up a quick excuse to cover up his response. Luckily, Nick was always a fast thinker and could easily get out of these types of situations, he learned from childhood experience many times. Nick had always been a trouble maker in his youth and often had to think up excuses for what he did. He played it off with her very cooly.

"A-ah, you have me mistaken Judy… I meant that you would be a very goooood… Mammal to draw! I like to notice things in art, it's kinda my soft spot in the world. I notice beauty in those around me…" he went on.

Judy uncovered her face and let her paws fall to her sides, her ears fell back to their original position over her shoulders. She seemed somewhat relieved to him, this made him feel a little upset but he realized that he could live with it. Nick remembered that he had always been able to deal with let downs and rejects.

"I just noticed how beautiful you are," he reverted back to his calm state and felt much more at ease.

Judy folded her paws together and looked towards the ground with a flustered smile, never had anyone told her that she was beautiful. She felt her heart leap with excitement and a new feeling that she couldn't describe. She decided to ignore it as the fox watched her with a smile of his own.

"Nobody… Has ever told me that before," she said still smiling.

"Well, they must all be blind to not notice such a beautiful young lady," he said with a proud smirk on his face.

She looked up into the eyes of the fox that stood before her and smiled, she held out a paw for him to shake.

"It was nice meeting you Mister Wilde, perhaps I'll see you around sometime?" She asked.

"Absolutely, and please, just call me Nick," he said while shaking her paw.

She smiled at him one last time before walking off down the stairs of the great room. She turned to look up at the railing of the floor above and waved goodbye to him one last time, he waved back and smiled. He turned to walk back up the stairs from which he had came, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a booming voice yell.

"Hey fox! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the voice from behind.

He turned around only to face plant right into a very large tuxedo like shirt, he followed the path of the shirt up to its owner. When he saw who it belonged to, his heart stopped for a moment. Standing in from of him was the biggest and strongest, not to mention… Meanest buffalo he had ever seen...


End file.
